bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amagai88/Archive 1
Byakuya and Koga Hello Amagai88. I moved u'or post about Byakuya and Koga to the Watercooler, because u'or post ended up as a floater page. It is titled Byakuya Kuchiki. U r new here so if u have any questions or need any help please ask me. Minato(Talk) 17:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Byakuya - son of Koga ? Thanks for helping me out . I`ll need a lot of help till I will know , my way around this wiki , especially at the Forum section . -- Amagai88-- Ending date of the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, The ending date of the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc,will be in 26th january 2010 .with four more episodes to run from the current one , which is the episode 251 of the Bleach series . Amagai88 21:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 21:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem Report In relation to the problem report you filed, this matter has been discussed repeatedly already. See Tosen's talk page for full details, under the headings "Page Organization" and "Resurrección Location". Thank you. --'Yyp' (Talk) 20:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) File report about Tosen Hi , first of all I am a newbie in this Bleach wiki , a link would be most needed to see that talk you mentioned about . And I still have a question . Cause I am still not cleared in this thing about Tosen . First , why in the wiki about Hirako Shiranji , you got : # 5 Powers & Abilities * 5.1 Zanpakutō * 5.2 Hollowfication , while at Tosen you got a total hogwash , meaning : # 5 Powers & Abilities * 5.1 Zanpakutō * 5.2 Hollowfication , but at Zanpakuto , you put / or the "wacko jacko " who made this wiki about Tosen , Resureccion - which is an Arrancar thing - which by the way is Hollow stuff . Resureccion , can`t be a Zanpakuto ability - because Tosen , himself tells something like " Now , I will show you my (greater)ability .." which is not his Bankai ,after that Komamura states : "Your Bankai ?". And we find out that Tosen`s so - called ability is Resureccion (a . k. a. Arrancar thing , NOT Shinigami thing ) I went way out of this subject , to get back to the main ideea . Which , by the way , is that Resureccion - is NOT to be included into the Zanpakuto category , but in the Hollowfication category . Which takes me , to the second thing I wanted to talk about . Vizard are , or are not hybrid shinigami - hollow ? Tosen `s category is yet to be revelead , his category should be more politically correct said , like this Kaname Tosen : bio , yadda - yadda , category : Shinigami - ARRANCAR (and not sinigami/hollow - because that would mean that he is a vizard ? or vizards have arrancar abilities ?). Or more bluntly put , Kaname Tosen :bio , yadda - yadda , category : unknown So , please if you quit yepping about you teeling me to see don`t know what talk , please be such a gentleman ( admit you are wrong - stop the bossy(all mighty administrator) thing ) , and make the changes that are more than obvious needed , about the wiki entry on Tosen . And don`t tell me in a few words , in a "I don`t give a fuck attitude " , that I am wrong or you get mad on me , and ban me on the wiki , because the changes I talked about , with you about the wiki of Tosen are NECESARRY. And are not meant to be liked by you as an administrator , these things are common sense . And , do you got common sense ? Cause in this wiki I see you don`t , and you lack . I`m sorry to say this , but this is the truth . If you got Shinigami things, you write abou them . If you have after Shinigami things , Hollow/Arrancar things - you write them . But in a clean - cut order , not in a jumbled way , in which you can`t say for sure which is which .As you did in the wiki about Tosen . And if Tosen is a Hybrid , why didn`t the Vizards caused such a great turmoil . Cause the Vizards are also , hybrids. And if Tosen is the only afro-american character , is cool , but keep your feet planted into the ground . And don`t come screaming , how dare you critise my wiki about Tosen . I did not criticise your wiki about him , I just criticed your lack of common sense , and your sense of a clean - cut order , in your wiki . Amagai88 21:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 21:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :First: To find the talk page of an article, go to the page (Tosen's in this case), and click on "Discussion" (or click here: Talk:Kaname Tōsen). Second: The "Is Tosen a Vizard?" thing has been discussed on his page (Talk:Kaname Tōsen, under the heading "Hybrid, Vizard") and on the Vizard talk page (Talk:Vizard, under the headings "Kaname Tōsen" and "New Species definition?"). Third: I did not tell you that you were wrong or anything else. I only told you that this discussion had taken place before, and told you where you could find it so that you could see what had already been said and make any points you needed to make there, where everyone else can see them & where everyone else can partake in the discussion. As is proper on the wiki. Do not blow things out of proportion. Fourthly: what on Earth does Tosen's skin colour have to do with anything? :Lastly: you must be civil to all users on the wiki at all times (this is set out in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style and on the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy). There is no need or excuse for calling people names or insulting them. Do not do it again. It doesn't matter if you said that to a one off user, a regular here, or to an admin, it will not be tolerated here. Whatever you perceive as my attitude problem does not justify your attack on me (side note: being polite and discussing things civilly goes a long way here). I was quite polite to you, even going so far as to tell you exactly where you can find some of the existing conversations so that you can see exactly the reasons for why it is the way it is. --'Yyp' (Talk) 22:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ending of the Arrancar Arc - around June 2010. last chapter of the Arrancar Arc - Chapter 400 Tite Kubo , the mangaka of Bleach , said that the Arrancar Arc will end around June 2010. The manga version of the Arrancar Arc will end at chapter 400, which means 12 more chapters of the Arrancar Arc . Amagai88 22:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 22:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ending of the manga Arrancar Arc - around June 2010. Last chapter of the Arrancar Arc - Chapter 400 Tite Kubo , the mangaka of Bleach , said that the Arrancar Arc will end around June 2010. The manga version of the Arrancar Arc will end at chapter 400, which means 12 more manga chapters of the Arrancar Arc . Amagai88 22:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 22:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Just to let you know, the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy forbids adding the titles of upcoming episodes. Please do not add spoilers outside the spoiler page. Thank you Yyp (Talk) 23:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy - Arrancar Arc manga ending First of all, Hi . I`m sorry , could you help me out with the spoiler stuff as to where they should be posted to , cause I am a newbie on this wiki . I would like to post this thing about the arrancar arc , in the spoiler section but I don`t how how, so please help me out. And thanks, in advance. Amagai88 23:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 23:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Just to clarify - I am referring to the blog post about the anime, not the above posts about the manga's Arrancar arc. We do not include interviews in the spoiler policy. It is in fact mentioned in the Forum:Tite Kubo Interviews. The spoiler page is located here: Spoiler. The episode titles are already mentioned on it. The titles are typically all that is added for the anime. For the manga, chapter titles and raw & translated scripts are added as they become available. --'Yyp' (Talk) 23:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Tosen + my apologies He is a cool dude , although he was a villan . When he died , it broke my heart , because that is the first time, that I felt sorry when a villan from Bleach died . And sorry , for the stuff I wrote to you in the talk about Tosen. I wrote those stuff , without thinking about them at first . But after I read all those talks about Tosen , I saw that I was wrong , and thus now , I make my - mea culpa (I accept the fact that I was wrong) Amagai88 23:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 23:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No hard feelings. Sorry if I offended you. --'Yyp' (Talk) 23:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Most recent anime episode Hi, sorry to jump in, but I saw the message you left on Yyp's page. We have added the most recent anime episode titled Byakuya, the Truth Behind his Betrayal. Is that what you were looking for? Tinni (Talk) 13:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) If you are referring to the box on the main page, then sometimes these things slip under our radar as there are a lot of things to be updated with each episode/chapter that comes out, not to mention the irregular schedule of the past month. For future reference, the section can be updated by anybody, by editing the Template:CSL2 page. --'Yyp' (Talk) 13:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. However, we do not update the articles until the translated version is released and at time of writing, it is only available in raw form. This is set out in detail in our Spoiler Policy. Once a translated version is out, then it can be updated by anyone via the Template:CSL2 page. --'Yyp' (Talk) 20:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Nest of Maggots" or "The Magotts` Nest" ? SerialSniper14 is a member of the Policy & Standards Committee, which is responsible for maintaining standards on the articles and watching out for policy violations. As far as the Nest of Maggots is concerned, the page is titled "Nest of Maggots", so I go by that. The people that translate the anime & manga are fans and have no connection with the original authors/animators. Therefore they are not 100% reliable (this has led to some problems with the spelling of characters names, particularly members of the Espada). If you think that the name is incorrect, you can ask for verification of it on the article's talk page. --'Yyp' (Talk) 21:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Online Manga I saw something you posted about the new chapter, and it mentioned a website called Mangastream, is that more up to date than Mangafox? Sam B 12:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Online Manga & where you can watch Bleach episodes Hi, WhiteArmor . Well, I don`t know how more updated is MangaStream . I only use it to see the newest Bleach manga , and when I don`t read the newest Bleach manga on Mangastream, then I read it on OneManga . And I saw your question about Bleach Episodes that you asked Yip about.I watch Bleach anime on this website : AniLinkz.com . This site has one dowturn : first the RAW Bleach episode is posted and after a couple of hours later, the subbed episode is posted . Re: Shinji Hirako - Let`s jam I am well aware of where you got the quote from but it is still wrong and a rubbish quote on top of it. When the Ju-ni translation comes out, I plan to go and modify ALL the 389 quotes to fit with their translation, as per the rules. I imagine Ju-Ni will not translate it as "Let's jam". As for why it is a rubbish quote, even with the pictures, it is a throw away line. It says nothing about Shinji as a character and does not add anything to the story. It's a time waster put in because Kubo clearly couldn't think of anything better to stay. The quotes we have featured to date are quote that have some form of resonance that transcends the chapter in which it was featured and have meaning even out of the context of the manga chapter. Indeed, even people unfamiliar with Bleach might be able to identify with or have their thoughts provoked by the quotes, which is especially true of the Aizen's quote from December. The "Let's jam" quote has none of those qualities. It's a worthless, rubbish quote and the single most throw away line from the entire chapter. Tinni (Talk) 13:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I quote "For quotes from chapters, they must come from Ju-Ni's scanlations;" Ju-Ni is considered one of the best scanlation groups out there and as a result they were chosen as the primary source of quotes. In addition, that gone with the wind quote has no bearing here. Firstly, the inclusion of the word "Madam" is the reason that quote has the impact it does. Simply saying "I don't give a damn" would not be the same. However, "Madam, I don't give a damn" immediately adds layers of emotions to that quote, that it would otherwise lack. More importantly, that quote is famous because Gone with the Wind is famous and upon hearing it, people immediately remember the scene where Rhett Butler walks out forever on Scarlett O'Hara. It evokes an emotionally charged scene from the movie for those familiar with it. Shinji's "Let's Jam" quote has no such impact and that scene of the vizards going off towards Aizen is not nearly as pivotal as Rhett walking out on Scarlett given that they were among a group of people who charged and Aizen was already engaged with Hitsugaya and Kyoraku. I have no idea why you are insisting upon pursuing this matter. I have the right to oppose any quote I want provided I have a valid reason. I have a valid reason and I opposed it. If you do not want your quotes opposed, perhaps you should choose more interesting ones in the future or perhaps you should not provide either quotes or pictures if you find that you cannot help but take opposition to your selection personally. Tinni (Talk) 14:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I screwed something big time on the wiki - Please help me out Someone else already fixed it, but for future reference, if something like that happens again, you can use the undo link to restore the page to the way it was before you edited it. If you're not familiar with it, just click on the "diff" link in the recent changes in the sidebar (or via the page's history - accessed from the History button at the top of the page) and click undo. --'Yyp' (Talk) 21:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers I put things up as they become available. As such, I usually put up translation as soon as a reliable one becomes available. Tinni (Talk) 08:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re : Episode 256 I am aware of that, and as I have stated on the Talk:Episodes page, I do not see the point of creating a new section for a very short arc that will be over by mid-April, when the story is reported to deal with Zanpakuto spirits (i.e. it falls under the heading Zanpakuto Unknown Tals). There is no rush on this, it can be changed at a later date if necessary, but as things stand, it is staying the way it is. We will see how it goes first. --'Yyp' (Talk) 09:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Village-Just or Muramasa? First, thanks for letting me know your concerns but before removing the translations, be sure to bring the issue up on that article's talk page first if you don't receive a response from someone from the wiki. Second, I know what you mean, the translation of his name bugged me too so I looked into it and I found out that our in-wiki translator gave us the english translation of Muramasa to be "Village-Just" so it will stay that way until something says otherwise. Lastly, only the names of characters (like Ichigo) are not allowed to have name translations up because Tite Kubo has never said anything about the meanings, so they are considered speculation about the characteristics of that person. Translations for Zanpakutou are still authorized because they are essentially treated as objects and with each one having different powers, each on has a different meaning, so these translations are still allowed. Let me know if you have any further questions. SerialSniper14(Talk) 17:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Name translations Firstly, you are completely utterly mistaken. The translation of the names of the zanpakuto do not come from babelfish or google translator but from proper Japanese translators. As they are objects, their names get translated. Both Viz Media, the licensed translators of Bleach, and fanscanlator engage in this practice. There is clear evidence that Kubo wants us to understand what the names of Zanpakutos mean and have used the meaning of the names of Zanpakutos as motifs to represent the shinigami who wield them. Therefore, you argument is invalid. Whether they manifest themselves as spirits or not, they remain zanpakutos. As such, the translation of their name is carried forward from their zanpakuto form. Lastly, SerialSniper14 has already explained to you the special case of Muramasa. We had our in-house translator User:Adam Restling translate Muramasa's name to keep him consistent with other zanpakutos. If you have any specific questions regarding the translation you can contact him or the admin User:WhiteStrike who is also fluent in Japanese. Tinni (Talk) 18:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) New Arc I have already brought up the issue on the talk page of the Episode page. Since you have a strong view on his matter, perhaps you should bring it up there. Tinni (Talk) 19:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why you are accusing me of being lazy or incompetent and misquoting me, just because you disagree with me - instead lets have a civilized discussion about it. It is very easy to change it. I have explained my reasons for not doing so. I am open to reasonable arguments over this, but I have heard no such thing so far, as people have not replied to the topic on the Episodes Talk Page. I'll will post more there now. If you wish to respond, do so there, and please use the spoiler tags when mentioning spoilers. Additionally, from your post to me earlier - I do not see what the two halves of the Hueco Mundo arc have to do with this. --'Yyp' (Talk) 19:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please move my suport for the February Featured Article , back to it`s original place I'd still consider that borderline, and from looking at the edit history, Salubri obviously did not think it was enough to warrant inclusion. The general rule is that as it is a vote for an article, not a popularity contest for the characters, reasons should be about what you think makes the article worth featuring only. Anything else is irrelevant. We don't mind a little "btw, he's great", but considering how little you said about the article, neither of us think it good enough to include. If you address those points, then it can be included. --'Yyp' (Talk) 17:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Final battle between Ichigo & Aizen? It's just speculation, but it is a common believe (and quite logical too) that since Ichigo is the main good guy, he will ultimately end up being the one that kills Aizen/will play the major role in killing him. It is what main characters tend to do. And since the royal palace is where Aizen is supposedly heading, it makes sense that the battle would take place there. But since Bleach is not ending any time soon, that could be a long way off and many things could happen to make it impossible. About the movie - it is not canon, so I wouldn't take the promo material for it too seriously at this stage. Btw, this is probably more suited to a blog post. You can post blogs by going to the "My Home" page and clicking the "Blog" tab.--'Yyp' (Talk) 22:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Second Warning: Harasment of Other Users First of all: drop the tone. I will not put up with your regular taunts, jeering and insulting remarks. I have ignored some of them lately, but you must stop it now. Be civil to all other users whether you like them or not. This is the second time you have been warned about your treatment of other users. Please see the User Page Policy, the Discussion Policy and the Blocking Policy. --'Yyp' (Talk) 23:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Update the techniques page I don't really know what you are referring to with the video game only techniques. There are none listed on the Techniques page or the Category:Techniques page, so I presume you are referring to something else? --'Yyp' (Talk) 23:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Summary Project The fights project is Salubri's idea and Nwang2011 is the member of the Policy & Standards Committee in charge of the project. Any queries or ideas you have for the project should be directed to either of them or posted on the project's page. I have little to do with it, but yes, the intention is too delete the saga pages once the project is done, as the information on those pages will be contained in the fights pages (not to mention it will also be in the episode and chapter summary pages). The same information will be there, just more detailed and better organized and manageable. And we are not doing it because we think it is cool. We are not that shallow. --'Yyp' (Talk) 23:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: I have way - too many talk threads on my talk page . Could you help me out ? We don't allow users to delete content, but archiving is available to all users. I've created one for you (link is at the top of this page). You can move all discussions on this page to the archive. We have an Improvements and Issues forum for suggesting ideas. If you can draw up a clear picture of what you ate suggesting and post it there it will be looked at. --'Yyp' (Talk) 16:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's a simple matter of opening this page in an edit window, selecting the text you wish to move and cut/pasting it onto the archive page. About the chibi's: I'll create a page in the forum for you to post them. --'Yyp' (Talk) 16:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC)